


Incongruous

by R0wan_Jacobs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0wan_Jacobs/pseuds/R0wan_Jacobs
Summary: I began to expound upon tidal effects when you asked me to stop, looking somewhat perplexed. One-shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Incongruous

_Then we sat on the sand for some time and observed_

_How the oceans that cover the world were perturbed_

_By the tides from the orbiting moon overhead_

_"How relaxing the sound of the waves is." you said_

_I began to expound upon tidal effects_

_When you asked me to stop, looking somewhat perplexed_

_So I did not explain why the sunset turns red_

_And we watched the occurrence in silence instead._

_- **A Sunset Bloom**_

* * *

There were days when Tails felt like he was not in tune with the rest of the world. And there were days when he knew for sure that he wasn't.

Amy Rose had swung by the workshop that afternoon, twirling about in an unusually pretty dress and with Cream trailing behind her like an adoring puppy.

The exchange between Amy and Tails' older brother had been brief, almost no persuasion on her part was necessary to get him to submit to her innocent wishes of taking her out on a date. Tails silently suspected it was due to a mix of maturing hormones and growing endearment that was the cause of it. However, Amy hadn't been fully satisfied just yet as she was quick to point out that since she and Sonic would be away, both Cream and him would be left to themselves. So, true to her bubbly nature, she'd suggested that they spend their afternoon with each other by the beach.

Alone together, so to speak.

And as usual when Amy wanted something to happen - it did.

There laid a pleasant little beach not too far from Tails' workshop where they had first walked about barefoot knee-deep in the crystal clear sea, splashing water playfully every now and again before ultimately settling down in the sun-warmed sand.

As much as it was a nice diversion from working all day, he soon found himself wanting to get right back to working just the same.

Tails truly had nothing against Cream. She was a polite, sweet girl that he'd formed a solid friendship with over the years they'd known each other. But their interactions was more or less always in presence of other people, mostly either Sonic or Amy. Not often were they alone - on a peaceful beach at sunset nonetheless. He wasn't used to being the one to uphold a longer conversation with anyone besides Sonic, at least without anyone else to quip in as well. After they'd spoken about their recent activities, their friends and about how nice weather they were having - Tails had soon ran out of things to say.

He'd tried holding her hand for a bit, in a most loose and discreet way, but it had only felt weird and sweaty, not at all like two magnets that finally connected with one another. So he'd pretended to scratch his nose and then hadn't sought out the connection again - and neither had she.

Upon his head rested a freshly made flower crown which Cream had given him, put together by some flowers she'd found earlier by the workshop. Flowers which Tails never bothered watering.

The flower crown made Tails feel uncomfortable, as it it didn't sit quite right due to his pointy ears and he honestly felt silly wearing it. But he didn't say anything or took it off, for he didn't wish to hurt Cream's feelings.

Then, out of the blue, Cream said—

"How relaxing the sound of the waves is."

Tails head shot up. Finally, something to talk about.

"Yes, it's quite an interesting phenomenom actually-" He began eagerly, turning to face Cream and grabbing her hands in his. "It's the moon's gravitational pull that generates a form of force - a tidal force so to say. And that force in turn causes all of the water masses on Mobius to bulge out and-"

Cream's suddenly changed expression might've not cut him off right then had she not also said with a polite yet perplexed tone-

"Tails, not to be rude, but I'd like to just enjoy watching the sunset with you instead of talking."

"Oh.."

Embarrasment burned upon his cheeks as Tails let his hands slip from hers once again, disheartened by her apparent disinterest in what he had to say. He withdrew in to himself, pulling his knees up under his chin and wrapping his arms around them. This was usually how it went whenever he'd try and share his knowledge with others. Sonic, who despite being his best friend, was far too impatient by nature to ever stick around for any sort of explanation. Knuckles too indifferent about the world outside his own and anything concerning the Choas emeralds. And Amy, although the most willing to listen to him, was a bit too ignorant as her mind was always filled with other things or drifted off topic too quickly.

For the most part Tails truly didn't mind his friends' lack of curiosity. They all had different strengths, different priorities and different ideas of what one's mind should occupy itself with.

Being the brains of a group could be just as rewarding as it could be lonely. On the other he'd get praise and appreciation for his work while still, at the end of the day, he'd have no one to really excahnge thoughts and ideas with. Many nights he'd spend sitting at the desk in his workshop - working, planning - while Sonic snored away on the couch.

A lone sigh escaped Tails' lips as he fixed his gaze on the setting sun that gradually disappeared over the horizon. But alas, as their sun set, someone else's sun was rising. He longed back to his workshop. The sand had turned cold, and he silently wondered if he was allergic to the flowers for his eyes had suddenly began to sting.

He'd almost forgotten that Cream was there when she some time later cleared her throat and declared- "I think I better be back home to mother now, mister Tails."

"Oh, erm, - right, of course."

Tails immediately got up to his feet, fumbling slightly before offering his hand to Cream who graciously accepted the gesture. They walked back to the workshop in silence, just as before, Cream seemed to prefer it that way. Feeling less nervous and more numb than a while ago, Tails walked slightly behind, and thought that whatever Amy had hoped to accomplish with this little set-up it had, thoroughly and undoubtedly, failed.

It was not until later, when he was finally back at work his by his desk, that Tails came to the realization that sometimes it might not be he who was out of tune with the world - but the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a day.


End file.
